Wilson et le mystère du Cherry Brandy
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Wilson doit surmonter son aversion d'un lieu cher à House, ce qui bien évidement conduit à une conversation à mots couverts entre le diagnosticien et Cuddy... Et qu'est ce que vient faire un Cherry Brandy là dedans? Huddy!


**Titre :** Wilson et le mystère du Cherry Brandy  
**Série :** House Md  
**Disclaimer :** Et non, la série ne m'appartient toujours pas !  
**Genre :** Humour, romance.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** La 5 avant tous les évènements traumatisants que l'on sait, donc je pense mi-saison 5.  
**Résumé :** Wilson doit surmonter son aversion d'un lieu cher à House, ce qui bien évidement conduit à une conversation à mots couverts entre le diagnosticien et Cuddy... Et qu'est ce que vient faire un Cherry Brandy là dedans? Huddy!  
**N/A:**Fic écrite en réponse au challenge n°1 du CPAF "C'est un grand jour pour vos personnages : l'un ou plusieurs d'entre d'eux va... pour la première fois !'' Ce n'est pas un roman, mais bon ça fait quand même 10 pages sur Word… Bref, voilà ce que c'est de ne pas prendre soin de sa matière grise : deux pauvres neurones agités et sûrement un bon début de démence plus tard voilà ce qu'il en est sorti…

* * *

Parmi les choses que James Wilson n'aimait pas faire, il y avait celle-ci. Et pour se donner du courage, il établissait en général une échelle de toutes ces choses indésirables et _d'habitude_ cela lui permettait de relativiser et de s'atteler à ladite tâche avec succès. Il y avait par exemple en première place le fait qu'il détestait particulièrement être de garde les jours de fêtes à thèmes comme la St Valentin ou Pâques. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que la plupart des cas ces soirs là consistaient à ''décoincer'' certains objets d'endroits où ils n'auraient définitivement pas dû se trouver. Et si le commun des mortels jugeait cela hilarant, en tant que médecin il trouvait très difficile de ne pas hésiter entre s'écrouler de rire ou se laisser mourir de honte au nom de l'humanité. Quoiqu'il en soit, mis à part cela il sentait qu'il allait vraiment avoir beaucoup de mal à relativiser cette fois-ci. Car il n'y avait aucun doute que la requête que Taub venait de lui soumettre arrivait tout de suite en seconde place.

Oui parce que même après avoir fréquenté House toutes ces années, et contrairement à ce que pouvaient croire la plupart des gens, il n'était pas immunisé contre tout. Pourtant il avait écumé les bars à strip-tease et autres tripots plus souvent qu'il n'aimait à se le rappeler, que ce soit pour y récupérer le diagnosticien en mauvais état ou parce qu'il avait eu la faiblesse de le laisser l'y entraîner. Il restait cependant certaines choses que son éducation lui avait interdit de faire, House ou pas House. Alors quand Taub était venu lui exposer, accompagné de Kutner, sa toute nouvelle idée il avait eu un moment d'hésitation :

« Docteur Wilson ?

- Messieurs, besoin d'aide ? demanda Wilson en avisant les deux médecins.

- En quelque sorte oui, répondit Taub en fermant la porte avec un air de conspirateur.

- Je croyais que votre dernier patient venait de quitter l'hôpital ?

- Oui, c'est à propos d'autre chose. Vous savez combien l'entente entre collègues est importante. C'est primordial dans une équipe de…

- Allez aux faits Taub, l'interrompit Wilson, peu tenté par un des monologues de l'homme.

- Hem, oui. Et bien, il y a l'anniversaire de Foreman qui arrive bientôt et nous voudrions lui organiser une petite fête. Et nous avons pensé que vous aimeriez participer aussi, bien sûr ».

Bien sûr. Il ne sut pas de quoi il devait être le plus effrayé sur le moment : du fait que Taub et Kutner, qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de rappeler combien ils ne pouvaient pas supporter Foreman, veuillent lui organiser une fête ; ou du sourire figé qu'affichait Kutner depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau. Mais il était ce qu'il était, et il ne s'acharnerait pas avec House s'il n'avait pas l'espoir que les hommes puissent s'améliorer. Plusieurs heures après cela, il se rappellerait alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de se pendre.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée, oui. Vous voulez que je prévienne Cuddy et House ? demanda-t-il en essayant de deviner son rôle.

- En fait c'est autre chose, commença Taub en souriant.

- Nous voudrions que vous vous chargiez du cadeau de Foreman, intervint Kutner.

- Hem, oui pourquoi pas, dites moi juste ce que vous pensez lui offrir ?

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous avons fait une liste, lui apprit Taub en lui tendant un bout de papier. Il y a l'adresse du magasin où vous trouverez le nécessaire ».

Suivirent quelques secondes de silence total alors que Wilson parcourait la liste. S'il avait encore des doutes sur la nature de sa mission à la lecture des ''cadeaux'', le nom du magasin en question fini de les lui ôter.

« Les ''foufounes électriques'' ? Balbutia Wilson en butant sur le nom.

- Oui, c'est bien le nom du magasin, lui dit Taub en ayant la décence de paraître gêné.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non, à vrai dire…

- Vous me permettez deux petites questions ? Pourquoi diable vouloir offrir tout cet attirail à Foreman et bon sang, pourquoi n'allez vous pas faire vos "courses'' vous-même ?

- Et bien, l'entente entre collègues, vous savez… Et puis ma femme épluche tous mes relevés de compte et je ne pense pas qu'elle accepterait l'excuse de l'anniversaire de Foreman pour ces achats, lui expliqua Taub.

- Et moi… et bien c'est une question de karma, c'est compliqué à expliquer mais je ne peux pas rentrer dans ce genre de magasins, se justifia Kutner.

- Vous plaisantez ? Et moi alors ? En lisant cette liste je viens de réserver ma place en enfer ! s'exclama Wilson.

- Voyons nous sommes au 21ème siècle docteur Wilson, lui apprit Taub un sourire en coin. Alors ?

- Et House ?

- C'est notre patron, on ne peut pas lui demander ça !

- Mouais. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors…

- Merci ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes médecins en sortant précipitamment ».

Voilà où il en était quelques heures après cet échange : à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté au lieu de les envoyer se faire voir. En fait il savait pourquoi et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Car il avait la désagréable impression que cela était plus un test qu'autre chose. Déjà le sourire en coin qu'avait tenté de caché les deux médecins tout du long, et puis le regard de Kutner quand il lui avait débité son excuse. Oh, il ne doutait pas que les cadeaux furent bel et bien pour Foreman. Les excuses des deux compères en revanche, c'était une autre histoire.

Oui, car on a beau dire les différences hommes/femmes ne sont pas si grandes que cela. Il paraît d'ailleurs que les femmes doivent passer tout un tas d'épreuves pour garder leur statut parmi leurs amies, excuse qu'une de ses ex-femmes lui avait donnée pour avoir été prise en flagrant délit de taureau-machine, ivre et entouré des sifflements des cowboys d'un soir. Bref, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il aurait mis sa main à couper que le test du sex-shop faisait parti de l'équivalent masculin. Et ceci était la seconde chose qu'il redoutait le plus. Et il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Ce qui le mena au bureau de son meilleur ami, un air passablement gêné sur la figure.

« Hey.

- Wilson ? T'es pas encore rentré ? l'accueillit House.

- Non pas encore. Je viens de voir Taub et Kutner.

- Oh bon sang mais toute mon équipe est bi ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, faussement choqué.

- Non ! Non, je veux dire je viens de leur parler, se justifia Wilson.

- Ouf, parce que je n'aurais plus eu que Foreman de dispo le jour de la gay pride sinon. Qu'est ce qui t'amène alors ?

- Et bien c'est à propos de l'anniversaire de Foreman. De son cadeau pour être précis.

- Ils ont décidés de lui offrir des implants capillaires ?

- Non, c'est pire, dit Wilson en lui tendant la fameuse liste.

- Oh, je vois. Et c'est toi qui va faire tout ces petits achats, coquin ! lui lança House avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui. En fait ne je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils tiennent tant à lui offrir ça…

- Ils lui rendent service crois moi, lança le diagnosticien d'un ton de connaisseur.

- Tu penses qu'il a des problèmes avec…Thirteen ?

- Hé, cette fille renonce à ses petites amies pour lui, il a intérêt à la tenir occupé. Et puis c'est Foreman : il faut reconnaître qu'il a une certaine propension à se planter quand il ne faut pas, alors ça ou autre chose…

- Quand même, je ne sais pas si c'est très approprié comme cadeau d'anniversaire…

- Allons, Jimmy, me dit pas que t'es coincé à ce point là ?

- Non, non pas du tout, le contredit Wilson en rougissant légèrement.

- Allez, je t'emmène : je connais ce magasin, lui proposa House.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- C'est bien ce que tu allais me demander, non ? Et puis il paraît qu'ils ont reçu la collection printemps/été, et j'aimerais pas rater ta tête devant certains de leurs articles, lui lança House d'un ton goguenard ».

Wilson émit un grognement de dépit et emboîta le pas à son ami. A son grand dam ils prirent la moto de celui-ci, qui se fit un devoir de lui conter l'histoire du magasin sur la route, avant qu'ils n'y parviennent alors que l'église du quartier sonnait tout juste 22 heures. Wilson dû reconnaître en l'inspectant que la devanture du magasin était assez… originale : un poisson, une araignée et une tête de mort, tous en métal forgé, s'y disputaient la place. Il songea qu'en plus du magasin en lui-même, l'ambiance rock n' roll ne devait pas déplaire à House.

Et c'est finalement au son de « I did it » du Dave Matthews Band qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique. Wilson inspira un grand coup en songeant que dans quelques minutes il pourrait en dire autant. Mais c'était sans connaître House, qui se fit un devoir de lui faire visiter le magasin, sans lui épargner les explications et anecdotes nécessaires devant chaque présentoir.

Alors qu'ils avaient enfin réuni tous les articles de la fameuse liste, et que la respiration de Wilson venait juste de retomber à la normale, son cœur décida de feindre la crise cardiaque avant de repartir à un rythme infernal. Là, maintenant ? Disons qu'il hésitait encore entre crier son désespoir à la face du monde ou commencer à creuser sa propre tombe. Bon sang, il espérait que le test féminin comprenait l'épreuve du sex-shop lui aussi, parce qu'il ne voulait penser à absolument aucune autre raison à la présence de sa patronne _ici_. Et il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle les y voit non plus !

A juste titre, Wilson songea que son ami ne serait sûrement pas du même avis que lui. Afin d'éviter à House d'apercevoir leur patronne et de les mettre tous dans une situation inconfortable, il entreprit de le traîner au fond du magasin et de l'occuper, par ce qu'il semblait de toute manière décidé à faire par lui-même : lui expliquer l'utilité des divers objets qu'ils voyaient.

« Et donc mon cher Wilson, nous voilà enfin au rayon vêtements, le must ! S'enthousiasma House. Ils ont la collection d'uniformes la plus complète de toute la ville.

- Je veux bien te croire, commenta Wilson en s'assurant qu'ils restaient bien hors de portée de sa patronne.

- Mais s'il y a bien un avantage à être médecin c'est que nous avons à notre disposition l'uniforme le plus sexy et cela gratuitement !

- Quoi ? L'uniforme d'infirmière ? Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir mais tu as bien dû remarquer que le vrai est très différent ce celui qu'ils vendent dans ce magasin…

- Malheureusement oui, sinon crois bien que je passerais des heures en salle d'op'. Non je parlais plutôt de la blouse blanche.

- La blouse ? demanda Wilson, incrédule. Elle n'est pas particulièrement sexy...

- Allons, tu n'as jamais demandé à une de tes conquêtes de porter ta blouse ? Seulement ta blouse je veux dire, appuya House avec un clin d'œil.

- Non ! Tu l'as fait toi ? demanda-t-il bien inutilement.

- Je n'a pas eu à demander, elle avait la sienne, sourit House.

- Oh mon dieu, tu as fait ça avec quelqu'un de l'hôpital ! Ne me dis rien, je ne veux pas savoir, le stoppa Wilson.

- Ça n'était pas à l'hôpital idiot, lui lança House. Moi je fais des choses sexy dans des endroits sexy, se vanta le diagnosticien.

- Quoi, dans un bar au fin fond de Harlem ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de sexy.

- Non, à Las Vegas : la ville de tous les vices et de tous les plaisirs, lui lança House avec un clin d'œil ».

Seulement, absorbé qu'il était par les confidences, pourtant rares, de son ami Wilson avait perdu de vue Cuddy. Et bien qu'il souhaitât de tout son cœur que cela signifie qu'elle ait quitté l'endroit, il dut vite déchanter quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec celle-ci. Elle était appuyée nonchalamment contre un des rayons, et fixait House, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, pas le moins gênée de leur rencontre fortuite.

« A croire que vous n'en êtes jamais parti, House. Vous n'avez jamais vraiment su séparer les deux, lui fit remarquer Cuddy.

- Allons soyez plus précise, ironisa-t-il, je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous parler de mes rendez-vous nocturnes, de ma bien aimée Vicodine ou du fait que certaines femmes deviennent beaucoup plus coopératives après un verre ou deux…

- Un verre ou deux ? dans votre cas il en faut sans doute beaucoup plus !

- Ah oui, demanda House joueur, et à combien estimeriez vous la dose nécessaire ?

- Une bouteille d'alcool fort au minimum, peut être une deuxième pour supporter plus de 5 minutes votre humour douteux.

- De l'alcool fort, hein ? Du genre Cherry Brandy ? demanda-t-il insidieux ».

En observant ses deux collègues, Wilson eut la dérangeante impression que la conversation n'était pas celle qu'il croyait. Ce dont il eu la confirmation lorsque Cuddy piqua un fard à la dernière remarque de House, détournant brièvement les yeux du diagnosticien pour inévitablement poser son regard sur lui. Il sembla d'ailleurs qu'il faisait un bon sujet de diversion puisqu'elle s'en prit à lui pour se tirer de sa conversation avec House.

« Wilson, autant croiser House ici ne me surprend pas, mais vous… Je ne vous pensais pas si influençable ».

Ce à quoi Wilson se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne s'attendait pas franchement à la croiser ici non plus, et que lui au moins avait une excuse. Mais sentant que ça n'arrangerait pas les choses, il se contenta de fixer le sol d'un air absorbé en laissant House répondre à Cuddy.

« Figurez-vous que Wilson et moi sommes ici pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à Foreman, lui apprit-il.

- A Foreman ? Et vous espérez que je vais gober ça, sérieusement ?

- C'est vrai, intervint Wilson, désireux de préserver son image aux yeux de la directrice.

- Oui, alors ne venez plus dire que je ne suis pas prévenant avec mes employés, lança House, je veille à _tous_ leurs besoins, appuya-t-il. Vous devriez prendre exemple…

- Dans vos rêves, House.

- Vous en êtes bien sure, seulement dans mes rêves ?

- Bonne soirée messieurs, leur lança-t-elle en fusillant le diagnosticien du regard. Et House, n'oubliez pas votre entretien d'évaluation demain soir. Il est hors de question que je le reporte une fois de plus.

- Mon entretien d'évaluation, il va encore falloir que je donne de ma personne ! Hurla House d'une voix de martyr ».

Ceci dit, et après que plusieurs têtes se soit tournées dans leur direction, Wilson observa Cuddy battre dignement en retraite à l'autre bout du magasin. Ils passèrent quant à eux rapidement à la caisse, et repartirent sur la moto de House sans que Wilson n'ait une seule fois l'occasion d'interroger son ami sur sa conversation avec Cuddy. La fête d'anniversaire de Foreman étant prévu pour demain soir, House le laissa sur le pas de sa porte avec pour seule instruction d'emballer les cadeaux et un rappel goguenard comme quoi cela aurait été très mal élevé de les essayer avant de les offrir. Pensée que Wilson chassa avec une grimace à l'adresse du diagnosticien, déjà reparti à grande vitesse sur son engin.

*******

La journée du lendemain se déroula sans heurts majeurs. La party surprise de Foreman était toujours prévu pour le soir même, ainsi que ses cadeaux, que Wilson avait prit grand soin de cacher précautionneusement dans son bureau. Bureau dans lequel il était en train d'essayer d'annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle à un patient, quand House y entra précipitamment.

« House, je suis en consultation !

- Oh, pardon monsieur, s'excusa-t-il à l'intention du patient. Mais vous savez, n'espérez rien de bon quand il à cette tête. A vue de nez, je dirais : un cancer, du genre incurable, précisa-t-il.

- Docteur Wilson ? demanda le patient.

- Je suis désolé, répondit celui-ci en baissant la tête.

- Bonne nouvelle, intervint House en poussant le patient dehors, il y a une thalasso qui a ouvert pas loin, demandez à essayer les bains de boue.

- Ça va guérir mon cancer ?

- Ah ça non, avouez que ça se saurait. Mais ça vous habituera à la terre. Et non, ne me remerciez pas : mes conseils sont gratuits ! lui lança-t-il avant de lui claquer la porte au nez ».

Wilson poussa un soupir devant l'inéluctabilité des choses, en particulier les interventions malvenues de son ami, quand il remarqua sa tenue. Le diagnosticien avait tenté de nouer une cravate sur sa chemise qui, fait remarquable, était légèrement moins froissée qu'à l'ordinaire bien que les marques du dictionnaire qui avait aidé à ce miracle fussent encore visibles. Et il était visiblement mal à l'aise, observa Wilson alors que House se massait pensivement la nuque avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

« Tu sais, on dit que quand on arrive à faire rire une femme…

- La moitié du travail est fait, oui, confirma Wilson en souriant.

- Hum. Je pensais plutôt à ''femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit'', corrigea House.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, oui. Et alors ?

- Et alors… Taquiner, c'est bien synonyme de faire rire, non ? demanda House avec une grimace.

- House, c'est à propos de quoi exactement ?

- Rien, rien. Tu te rappelles ce congrès à la Nouvelle-Orléans, et ce pari stupide qu'on a fait un soir ?

- Je dois avouer que j'ai des souvenirs assez flous de ce congrès, étant donné que tu as fait en sorte qu'on soit immergé dans le rhum les trois quarts du temps, lui rappela Wilson. Quel pari ?

- Rien, c'est pas grave, maugréa-t-il. Je te le rappellerai plus tard. Tu diras à Cuddy que je serais un peu en retard pour l'entretien d'évaluation, lui lança-t-il en sortant. »

Wilson resta interdit quelques secondes, essayant en vain de trouver un sens au comportement de son ami. Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir, il ne voyait fichtrement pas de quel pari House voulait parler, et ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir accumulé au fil de leurs années d'amitiés. Mais comme il l'avait rappelé à House, il n'avait pas été sobre très souvent à l'instar de son collègue. Chassant ces questions d'un haussement d'épaules, Wilson se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy, afin de la prévenir du retard de House.

*******

Un des désagréments au poste de directrice, est que la plupart des gens ayant un esprit d'initiative assez réduit, il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour venir la déranger à quelque moment de la journée. Et cela quand ce n'était pas House et son trop plein d'initiative qui débarquaient à grands clopinements dans son bureau. C'est en tout cas la raison pour laquelle, lorsqu'elle se changeait dans son bureau, elle prenait toujours garde à rester « visible », c'est-à-dire à garder sa blouse, dans le cas d'une intrusion spontanée. Comme celle que venait de faire Wilson avant de se figer sur le seuil de son bureau.

Celui-ci jura par tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de ne plus entrer sans frapper dans le bureau de sa patronne, et alors qu'il pensait à nouveau à respirer, de ne plus remettre en cause les assertions de House concernant ce qui était et n'était pas sexy. Car définitivement, et bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu d'attirance particulière pour Cuddy, il était indéniable que la directrice était plus que sexy ainsi jugea-t-il en observant fixement la jeune femme vêtue de sa seule blouse blanche.

« Wilson, le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre, je peux vous aider ?

- Hem, oui. A vrai dire c'est à propos de House… Il m'envoie vous dire qu'il ne sera pas à l'heure pour l'entretien d'évaluation. Il a du s'absenter.

- Très étonnant de sa part, soupira Cuddy résignée. Et bien étant donné que nous avons déjà reporté plusieurs fois son entretien, vous lui ferez savoir que s'il ne vient pas ce soir, il pourra dire adieu à sa prime de fin d'année.

- Je le lui dirai, et, euh, désolé pour… J'ai oublié de frapper…

- C'est bon Wilson, je suis sure que je m'en remettrais, lui lança-t-elle sarcastiquement avant qu'il ne sorte ».

Cuddy soupira en songeant qu'elle allait encore être collée dans son bureau à attendre House. Après leur rencontre incongrue d'hier soir, et leur petite ''conversation'', des images de Vegas lui étaient revenues, l'empêchant de se concentrer une bonne partie de la journée. Et maintenant, elle était là, à l'attendre, encore. Elle avait espéré avoir le temps de rentrer chez elle avant de revenir pour la party de Foreman mais, connaissant House, elle pouvait faire une croix dessus. Elle finit donc de se changer, accrochant sa blouse au porte-manteau, non sans vérifier auparavant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans ses poches. Elle en retira un bout de papier froissé, qu'elle était sure de ne pas y avoir mis elle-même.

En le dépliant, elle enregistra immédiatement le prénom de House gribouillé en bas de la page en guise de signature, ce qui l'inquiéta car il signait rarement de cette façon. Elle s'attela ensuite à déchiffrer la phrase qu'il y avait gribouillé de son écriture nerveuse et voilà ce qu'elle y lut : ''On y glisse le doigt, il ressort taché… Oui ?''

Cuddy resta interdite quelques secondes. Alors c'était ça, House lui faisait sa déclaration via une magnifique charade sur… quoi ? Le toucher rectal ? Ce n'était définitivement pas romantique et c'était aussi terriblement déplacé en plus d'être dégoûtant, même pour House. Elle empêcha la grimace de dégoût d'apparaître sur son visage et retint de justesse un soupir de frustration. Elle devait à tout prix réussir à se convaincre que d'une part ce n'était pas une déclaration, et d'autre part qu'elle n'était absolument pas déçue que ce n'en soit pas une. Elle se sentait très proche de ne pas y arriver, bien qu'elle ait terriblement aiguisé ses capacités à se mentir à elle-même dernièrement, quand son dilemme s'envola. Elle venait tout juste de poser les yeux sur la table basse de son bureau : posée sur une pile de dossiers trônait une part de gâteau, apparemment au chocolat.

Secouant la tête, elle tenta de se rappeler que c'était toujours de House qu'il s'agissait et que le gâteau devait contenir au choix du cyanure ou un aphrodisiaque. Quoique l'idée de House associée à un aphrodisiaque, lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Elle attrapa un stylo qui traînait sur la table et entreprit de donner de petits coups au gâteau, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il explose. Dépitée qu'il n'en soit rien, elle s'assit sur le sofa et passa les minutes qui suivirent à surveiller la pâtisserie. Lisa se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant. Un dernier coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de caméra cachée dans son bureau et elle décida qu'elle pouvait sans doute se rapprocher du gâteau sans prendre trop de risques.

Trop occupée à surveiller la part de gâteau, elle en avait presque oublié de noter la cerise confite qui trônait sur le dessus de la part. Elle hésitait quant à décider si elle devait y rechercher une signification particulière ou non. Étant donné la semaine chargée qu'elle avait eu, elle aurait textuellement qualifiée cette farce housienne de ''cerise sur le gâteau'' mais insidieusement son esprit venait de trouver une seconde interprétation… Cette soirée à Vegas que House lui avait rappelé pas très subtilement hier soir, le fait qu'elle soit tombée dans ses bras après qu'ils se soient descendus plusieurs Cherry Brandy. Le fait que se soit l'excuse officielle qu'elle aimait à s'accorder pour lui avoir succombé ce fameux soir.

Le fait que le stylo dont elle se servait pour sonder le gâteau venait juste de heurter quelque chose. Un son sourd qui la sorti de ses pensées. Résignée, elle plongea les doigts dans le nappage de chocolat pour en ressortir… Une bague ? Une jolie bague… en toc ! Du genre qu'on trouve dans les distributeurs pour enfants, reconnut-elle en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

« C'est une pièce rare maintenant, lui fit remarquer House en entrant dans son bureau. Et comme on ne l'a jamais utilisé, je l'ai gardé… »

Lisa ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de lui échapper lorsqu'elle reconnut soudainement la bague. Oui, ils avaient décidément beaucoup trop bu ce soir là… Grisés par l'alcool ils étaient sorti du casino pour se diriger vers une des nombreuses Wedding Chapel de Las Vegas, et fort heureusement ils s'étaient arrêté à mis chemin, consommant une union qui n'avait pas été célébrée. Et il avait gardé la bague en toc qu'il avait chevaleresquement sorti d'un distributeur bon marché.

« J'étais ivre ce soir là, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Je sais, moi aussi, lui rappela House.

- Ce papier… ?

- Ah. J'ai pensé faire durer le suspens… Il suffit d'ajouter un ''a'' à l'endroit voulu. Pour l'originalité de l'idée… Il faudra régler ça avec Wilson. C'est un vieux pari, ajouta-t-il devant son regard. La manière, je veux dire, pas la demande, précisa House en fixant résolument le sol. »

Elle le regarda plusieurs secondes avant de reporter son regard sur le bout de papier. Forcément avec un ''a'' l'offre était de suite plus alléchante… ''On y glisse le doigt, il ressort A(t)taché… Oui ?''. Attaché. A House. Ce serait se mentir que de ne pas reconnaître que d'une certaine manière elle l'était déjà. Mais elle n'était pas ivre, et lui non plus. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'excuse ce soir.

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a plus besoin d'excuse, intervint House, devinant ses pensées.

- C'est sérieux ? insista Cuddy. »

Un hochement de tête embarrassé lui répondit alors qu'elle tentait maladroitement de ne pas envisager d'autre réponse qu'un claquant ''non, mais ça va pas !''.

C'est ainsi que Wilson trouva ses deux amis : House fixant le sol, un air penaud sur le visage, et Cuddy dont le regard était rivé au bout de papier qu'elle tenait. Il n'entra pas. Parce qu'il venait de réaliser quelques minutes plus tôt l'implication de ce que House lui avait dit auparavant, et qu'il s'était également rappelé ce pari. Ce pari qu'ils avaient fait un soir, décidant que les choses étaient décidément beaucoup plus drôles quand on jouait sur les mots. C'est à cause de ce même pari qu'il avait fait ses trois précédentes demandes en mariage sur des jeux de mots, qu'il avait bien entendu rendus romantiques. Il nourrissait néanmoins quelques doutes quant au romantisme qu'House était capable d'inculquer à ses propres jeux de mots, il se retenait d'en émettre également quant à la capacité à Cuddy de les apprécier également…

En bon gentleman et parce qu'il était au moins autant responsable que House pour ce pari, il décida qu'une petite intervention ne serait peut être pas de trop pour vaincre les hésitations que Cuddy semblait avoir.

« Vous savez, quand vous avez discuté hier soir, dans ce… Hem, bref, magasin. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce que signifiait cette conversation, commença Wilson en entrant dans le bureau.

- Jimmy, l'interrompit House, je ne suis pas sure que rappeler à notre doyenne qu'elle était dans un sex-shop, pour une raison toujours inconnue, appuya House, me sois d'une grande aide.

- J'y étais pour une bonne raison également, se justifia instantanément Cuddy. J'allais y acheter une…, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement en rougissant.

- Vous savez que vous feriez mieux de finir cette phrase vous-même, parce que sinon j'ai plusieurs propositions à faire concernant ce que vous alliez y acheter, se moqua House.

- Une… Une canne, conclut-elle gênée.

- Une canne ? Si vous aviez besoin d'un troisième membre pour vous "stabiliser'', il fallait m'appeler, je me serais fais un plaisir de vous aider, ajouta le diagnosticien avec un regard lubrique.

- Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai vous êtes vraiment… C'était pour votre anniversaire ! C'est le seul endroit de la ville où l'on peut trouver des cannes façon rock n' roll.

- C'est une tendre intention, balbutia House prit au dépourvu.

- Oui. Non ! Je veux dire c'est une intention tout court, précisa Cuddy.

- Une _tendre_ intention, insista-t-il. »

Au regard que ces deux là se jetaient, Wilson se demanda s'ils allaient finalement s'entretuer ou simplement se sauter dessus. Dans les deux cas, il décida qu'il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il s'éclipse avant d'assister à quoique ce soit qui pourrait faire de lui un témoin potentiellement gênant à l'avenir. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait décidé jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de bris violent le fasse rebrousser chemin, après tout il aurait été malheureux qu'il fut accusé de non assistance à personne en danger. En fait de danger, il était trop tard pour la pauvre part de gâteau au chocolat gisant au sol et dont la cerise vint finir de rouler à ses pieds. Quant au mélange de corps qui se mouvait sur la table basse, Wilson jugea que le danger était maîtrisé. Un peu curieux, il se demanda si l'on pouvait interpréter cela comme un "oui" de la part de Cuddy… Si ce n'en était pas un, il songea que cela pouvait tout du moins signifier que la doyenne était prête à se laisser convaincre ; quoiqu'il en soit il serait toujours temps de tirer les vers du nez à House plus tard.

Donc pour récapituler… Il avait fallu qu'il aille pour la première fois, et il se le jura la dernière, dans un sex-shop avec House, qu'ils y croisent Cuddy, et que ces deux là tiennent une conversation à mots couverts, qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié comprise, pour que cela réussisse à mettre ses deux amis ensemble. Décidemment, pensa Wilson, il était fichtrement heureux de n'être qu'oncologue et de n'avoir, quoiqu'en dise House, aucune connaissance en psychologie, car il n'était pas très sur de ce qu'aurait conclu un psy sur la manière dont ces deux là avaient enfin fini ensemble. Quoique après réflexion, et au vu des gémissements qui s'élevaient du bureau de la directrice, Wilson était plutôt convaincu que le psy serait arrivé à la même conclusion que lui, ce à quoi il songea en grimaçant avant de décider de s'éloigner rapidement du bureau de Cuddy. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait été faire les emplettes pour Foreman, il était juste qu'il voit sa tête en ouvrant ses cadeaux.

**FIN**


End file.
